Catwoman (Volume 4) Issue 3
Synopsis "No One Can Find Any Piece of Me Here." Back before she became Catwoman, Selina Kyle was still a thief. She and her fence Lola were close, and the former stripper showed great concern for Selina, given her reckless risk taking during her jobs. Selina felt that the risks were where most of the fun in thievery lied, but Lola warned that caution is more fun than being dead. Now, Lola is dead. She's been murdered by Bones, a low-level crime boss who was seeking revenge against Catwoman for having stolen from him. With Selina tied to a chair, Bones explains how he came from an abusive family and ended up in a group home where he grew bitter about having his things stolen from him. However, his life of crime brought him wealth, and now that he's being stolen from again, he's angry. Using Lola's records, he plans to seek out the people she sold his things to, and get it back. He orders his men to kill Selina before he leaves. Selina remains silent, staring into the dead eyes of her friend. She gives no resistance when the thugs punch her in the face, knocking her chair off its legs. However, the fall loosened her bonds, and she kicks out, breaking the wooden legs off the chair. Easily, she knocks the thugs back, grabbing one of their guns and holding him hostage with it. She shoots through the legs of the other two as they approach, and then demands to know Bones' location, at the risk of having to remove one of her captive's other pieces of anatomy. Bones is at the Moffat building, where there is a strip club on the top floor. While it is considered hard to get into, infiltration is one of Selina's best known traits. She comes in from the roof, crashing through the skylight above. She grabs up Bones and drags him to a roof where she can deal with him unnoticed. As Bones begs to be let go, Selina retrieves a large metal bat from her bag, and begins unleashing a violent beating on him. With every strike, she exclaims that she knows what it's like to be in a group home too; that Bones made this personal by killing her friend over mere things. Selina prepares to kick him off of the top of the building to the ground below, but she is interrupted by Batman. Batman warns that killing is not who she is, and won't solve anything. She responds that killing him will prevent him from hurting others, that it will make her feel better. Batman responds that it won't make her feel any better, and he will not forgive her for it if she does. Crying, Selina approaches him, dropping the bat, and kissing him. However, the kiss is also a distraction, and she uses her whip to knock Bones from the roof. She knows that Batman won't let him die, and that his attempt to save the man will allow her a chance to escape. Back at Lola's apartment, Selina realizes that she has to clean up the mess she made after allowing someone she loves to be killed as a result of her recklessness. She begins to burn every trace of evidence which could link her with Lola. It is a painful process, because she must destroy those memories most special to her along with the evidence of her thievery. Crawling over to Lola's corpse, Selina collapses and apologizes through her tears. Selina is so lost in thought that she doesn't even notice the footsteps in the hall. She assumes that it is Batman, but when the door opens, she comes face to face with the GCPD, who have just walked in on her burning evidence over a dead body. Appearances "No One Can Find Any Piece of Me Here." Individuals *Catwoman (flashback and main story) *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Bone *Lola MacIntire (flashback and main story)(Appears only as a corpse) *Gotham City Police Department Locations *Gotham City Items *Batrope Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=20686 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Catwoman_Vol_4_3 Catwoman (Volume 4) Issue 03